


无解方程

by T1213121



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: M/M, POV Yukawa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 物理学中，很多方程无法求出精确解。
Relationships: Kusanagi Shunpei/Yukawa Manabu
Kudos: 5





	无解方程

** _物理学里有许多方程是求不出精确解的。_ **

美国的大城市节奏很快，比起日本，有过之而无不及。上班时是一周十二乘七的科研工作不得停歇，下班时是邻桌金发女郎一杯酒邀约上床。前者汤川学还有力招架，学者们总是热衷研究的；后者只能付掉酒钱表示抱歉，他没有想和人打炮的心思。汤川学知道自己说得是胡话，但日本人终究没有那么开放，他还是无法向任何人说出真正原因。只有连休假期略显空虚的夜里躺在床上望着漆黑的天花板合上双眼，草薙俊平的脸忽得映在脑海中时，汤川学才选择放纵自己面对正确答案。

人与人的关系很奇妙。很多时候，大家都能够找到最适合两个人的距离。就像两块孤零零的峭壁一般矗立在无底深渊中，前进一步、后退一步，这段关系都会迅速消亡，比光的消逝只快不慢。这种奇妙并非科学能够解答的内容，万物理论里也肯定不能完全概括人类的感情。汤川学用纸巾把自己收拾干净，第十一次打开草薙俊平发给他的电子邮件，又在回信里敲上了满满一大长篇内容。

他并非善于抒发情感的人。不过偶尔空闲下来，总能想到大洋彼岸成日拿来案子的老朋友。在离开日本前，汤川学称草薙俊平为朋友，此刻，或许他也应该这么称呼草薙俊平。垃圾桶里的纸张或许不同意，但汤川学不是愿意试探深渊究竟有多少米的人。

算算时差，他还是把回信删除了，把手机放到另一边的床头柜上，沉沉睡去。

梦里的大学樱花正盛，汤川学看见草薙俊平坐在教室里自习，大开的窗子里有樱花瓣吹入屋中，落在他的短发上。人群中的草薙俊平像是薛定谔方程中的哈密顿算符，一经出现，就将一切尽数概括。少年时光，不识爱恨。转眼人过中年，学生时代的美好留在梦中，残酷的现实无非各自奔向未来，只不过天各一方，却又藕断丝连。

飞机逐渐攀升，远离喧嚣的城市与人潮，任凭曾经的繁华化作窗外的灰黑色矩阵，继而被层层叠的洁白云层遮挡，再也看不到任何痕迹。汤川学打开笔记本电脑，离开前学生们交由审稿的学术论文堆积如山，填满了他的大脑。直至熄灯的很长一段时间，汤川学一门心思扑在论文上，想要忽视心中若即若离的某种寂寞。初稿审完，把所有建议书写完毕后，汤川学从包里抽出内海薰卡点到机场送他的礼物，很厚，像是一本书。

汤川学拆开包装，离别礼是一本推理小说，看起来格外讽刺。夹在包装纸与塑封中的窄窄纸条随着翻动滑落在地，汤川学弯腰去捡，在阅读灯的映照下字字清晰。

汤川学爱草薙俊平吗？

仿佛宇宙在此刻陷入了绝对静止，汤川学只感到一阵翻江倒海情感涌过，就连心脏都为此停了一拍。他没向任何人说过离开日本的理由，更没人能猜到他离开日本的真正原因，似乎仅仅是因为有个恰好的邀约，又遇到了无法接受的案件。

那些的确是一部分，汤川学并不否认。但他更为难以接受的是午夜梦醒时分，自己惦念着的是千米之外安稳熟睡的草薙俊平。所以他逃了，借着各式各样复杂的名义，离开这片纷乱的土地，奔向一个陌生而没有草薙俊平的地方。

三年前的汤川学选择逃避自己的情感，三年后的汤川学终究意识到，汤川学确实是爱着草薙俊平的，深爱着。

于是，在第上一封邮件里，汤川学有意地向草薙俊平表白自己的心思。他引用了莎士比亚的十四行诗，却不是原先的顺序，加以重新编排，把暗号轻巧藏入其中，伪装成最终答案是我喜欢你的一篇长密码。很晦涩，但汤川学相信草薙俊平能够明白。

草薙俊平给他的回复是：词对上了，但不押韵，建议修读文学院。

收到回复后，汤川学近一周没再提过这件事，回信一再搁置。页面开了十一遍，信件内容就被删除了十一遍。他缺点勇气，草薙俊平又缺点诗意。二人之间像是隔着一层磨砂玻璃，朦朦胧胧地看到另一个人的轮廓，却无法见到他真正的面容，更无法触到他温暖的掌心。

汤川学猛地惊醒。他记起大学时的草薙俊平，也记起草薙俊平选修的课程。汤川学一直相信草薙俊平能够明白，而草薙俊平也分明该明白。

他拿起手机，给草薙俊平发了一封邮件。

“草薙俊平爱汤川学。”

片刻，手机提示音穿透寂静的深夜，敲在汤川学的心上。他打开电子邮箱，无机质的屏幕上白底黑字展现着来自草薙俊平的回信，亮光刺得汤川学双眼发疼。

“是真命题。”

** _事实上，没有任何必要求解，那是数学系的问题。物理学只需要提出一个假设，当假设符合事实时，公式就成立了。_ **


End file.
